testingiauh912fandomcom-20200214-history
Matin Takhtesangi. dynamic assessment
IN HIS NAME What is assessment? · Assessment is a systematic approach to collection information and making inferences about the ability of a student or the quality or success of a teaching course on the basis of various sources of evidence. Assessment may be done by test, interview, questionnaire, observation, etc. For example assessment of the comprehension ability of an immigrant student may be necessary to discover if the student is able to follow a course of study in a school, or whether extra language teaching is needed. Students may be tested at the beginning and again at the end of a course to assess the quality of the teaching on the course. The term testing is often associated in a much wider sense to mean a variety of approaches in testing and assessment. · The evaluation or estimation of the nature, quality, or ability of someone or something: "the assessment of educational needs". Dynamic assessment · Dynamic assessment is a kind of interactive assessment used most in education · Dynamic assessment takes into account results of intervention. The examiner teaches the examinee how to perform better on individual items or on the test as a whole. Final score may be a learning score representing the difference between pretest (before learning) and posttest (after learning) scores, or it may be the score on the posttest considered alone. · Dynamic assessment is a kind of interactive assessment used in education. Dynamic assessment is a product of the research conducted by developmental psychologist Lev Vygotsky. Dynamic assessment is an interactive approach to conducting assessments within the domains of psychology, speech/language, or education that focuses on the ability of the learner to respond to intervention. Dynamic assessment is not a single package or procedure, but is both a model and philosophy of conducting assessments. Although there are variations on several dimensions of the model, the most consistent characteristics are as follows: The assessor actively intervenes during the course of the''' assessment with the learner with the goal of intentionally inducing changes in the learner's current level of independent functioning. v The assessment focuses on the learner's processes of problem solving, including those that promote as well as obstruct successful learning. v The most unique information from the assessment is information about the learner's responsiveness to intervention. v The assessment also provides information about what interventions successfully promote change in the learner (connecting assessment with intervention). The assessment is most often administered in a pretest-intervention-posttest format. v The assessment is most useful when used for individual diagnosis, but can also be used for screening of classroom size groups. v The model is viewed as an addition to the current, more traditional, approaches, and is not a substitute for existing procedures. Each procedure provides different information, and assessors need to determine what information they need. v The underlying assumption of dynamic assessment is that all learners are capable of some degree of learning (change; modifiability). This contrasts with the underlying assumption of standardized psychometric testing that the learning ability of most individuals is inherently stable. Research with dynamic assessment has demonstrated that determination of the current levels of independent functioning of learners is far from a perfect predictor of their ability to respond to intervention. Dynamic assessment procedures vary on a number of dimensions, but primarily with regard to degree of standardization of interventions, as well as regarding content. There are four basic models that fit most of the procedures: 1. An open-ended, clinical approach that follows the learner, using generic problem solving tasks such as matrices (e.g., Feuerstein et al.). The approach to intervention focuses on principles and strategies of problem solution and aims to promote independent problem solving '''. 2. Use of generic, problem-solving tasks, but offering a standardized intervention. All learners are provided with the same intervention involving principles and strategies for problem solution (e.g., Budoff, Guthke). These approaches tend to focus on classification of learners, attempting to reduce the negative results of cultural bias. 3. A graduated prompting procedure where learners are offered increasingly more explicit hints in response to incorrect responses. All learners progress through the same menu of prompts or hints, varying with regard to the number of prompts required for task solution (e.g., Campione, Brown). 4. Curriculum-based approaches that use actual content from the learner's educational program, with interventions based on "best practices" of teaching. These can vary regarding degree of standardization of interventions (Lidz, Jepsen). These approaches focus on IEP development for learners with special needs.